Porto Capital
Porto Capital, or Porto, is the capital and largest city of the country of Costa Berco, and was the capital and largest city of the former country of Yokistan. It is Costa Berco's main industrial and commercial center, and is located in the east of the country, on the mouth of the Mondego River. At present the city has close to 1,400,000 inhabitants, a far cry from the size of the city just two centuries ago. According to January 3351 official estimates, Porto Capital proper had a population of 2,300,295 and the region of Porto Capital was home to 6,500,000 residents. It is the most economically prosperous locality in Costa Berco and its largest transportation hub. As the most economically and socially important municipality in Costa Berco, the city has a broad range of educational facilities. History Founded in 2690 as a fortress, the city was part of the Scarlet Police State. At the beginning of the 28th century it was a small town of 10,000 inhabitants. In 2812, in the aftermath of the Scarlet Police State consolidation the eastern part of Yokistan was ceded to that Empire and Port City became the capital of the newly annexed gubernia of SGR 001. Its population had grown to 95,000 by 2862 and to 125,787 by 2900. Geography Porto Capital is located on the mouth of the Mondego River, at 33 ° 65'S 159 ° 93'E, with an area of 1020 square kilometers. The municipality comprises 6535 square kilometers. The city lies in the east of the country and is surrounded by a relatively level landscape with very fertile ground. This has allowed for the cultivation of grapevine and fruit since medieval times. Climate Porto Capital is located in the subtropical zone and thus features a humid subtropical climate (Cfa. Average precipitation is high and regular throughout the year. Summer temperatures often rise above 32 °C (90 °F) and high levels of humidity make the season very muggy. Subtropical climate is a climate zone characterized by hot, humid summers and mild winters. Significant amounts of precipitation occur in all seasons in most areas. Most summer rainfall occurs during thunderstorms and an occasional tropical storm. The city annual average temperature is 16.7 °C (62.1 °F). The lowest recorded temperature is −5.6 °C (21.9 °F) while the highest is 42.8 °C (109.0 °F). Sleet is a frequent winter occurrence. Snowfall is rare: flurries have been recorded sometimes but with no accumulation. Administration The municipality in its totality elects a mayor and a local council, which then name five primar, one for each sector. They deal more locally with administrative matters. Each sector claims a part of the city and several suburbs. Transportation Public transport is represented mainly by bus and taxi. Porto is served by the Aeroporto Internacional de Porto Capital (Porto Capital International Airport). The Porto Capital terminal building was built in 2955 by Karlik Russeus. It is topped with a 105-meter steepled tower. Sculptures embodying seasons and cardinal points are set above the tower's three tiers. Category:Cities